


When I Think About Cheating

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dean is Not Oblivious, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Sharing Clothes, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Dean's never cheated before. It's not so much that he hasn't beentemptedbut more so that he knows any indiscretions could cause him to lose Seth.There have been times when he could have done that. People will buy him drinks and attempt to chat him up. It's an all the time occurrence when you're famous. Depending on his mood, he will either humor them and refuse at the last minute or just refuse outright.





	When I Think About Cheating

When I Think About Cheating

Dean stares in the hi-ball of whiskey. It's almost time for his nightly call with Seth- a way for them to stay close when they can't travel together.

Seth's been stuck home, rehabbing a minor injury. They don't _think_ he'll be out very long but only time will tell. 

He takes a long sip of whiskey. It's been downright weird not having Seth right there. They're together one to two nights a week but it's just not _enough_. 

"I'm supposed to bring this to you," the bartender says, placing a glass in front of Dean. "Courtesy of the man at the end of the bar." 

Dean looks up, noticing a man with a single blonde braid running down his back staring at him with piercing green eyes. 

The man's not bad looking but he's also not Seth. 

It takes all of 40 seconds for him to make a decision. 

Dean picks the glass up and walks across the bar. He sets it in front of the stranger.

The man goes to speak but Dean cuts him off. 

"No need. Thanks but no thanks." Dean turns to leave the bar.

He now has a few minutes to get comfortable before Seth's call.

It would be so _easy_ for Dean to accept the drink and go off for a night of fun. Seth would never have to know and Dean wouldn't have to be so lonely. 

They've been together for a while. It's been an _amazing_ year but things can get rough at times. 

Dean's never cheated before. It's not so much that he hasn't been _tempted_ but more so that he knows any indiscretions could cause him to lose Seth. 

There have been times when he could have done that. People will buy him drinks and attempt to chat him up. It's an all the time occurrence when you're famous. Depending on his mood, he will either humor them and refuse at the last minute or just refuse outright. 

That's not saying he hasn't come close before. One time, he got drunk in a honky-tonk- some dive bar that Roman had drug him to. He _somehow_ ended up on the dance floor, in the arms of a handsome stranger.

Dean and Seth had been arguing because Dean had been on the road for 10 days straight. Seth was lonely. Dean was miserable without his partner. The conversation managed to escalate to the point where Dean just had to walk away from it all.

The stranger had _all_ the words that Dean needed. _You're gorgeous. Why look so down? My name is- well, that doesn't matter but call me Duke. Man problems? Quit worrying about him. You've got me now._

The stranger slipped a hotel key in Dean's hand, winked and sauntered off. 

Dean stood there, staring at the key in his time as he caught the faint melody of an old Patsy Cline song. 

_I Love you so much it hurts..._ she sang. 

Dean took a final glance at the key and made a decision. 

_Hey, Seth. Sorry to call back so soon. I know you hate me to bother you when you're calming down. Just wanted to let you know I made arrangements and am home for a full week, starting Wednesday. Oh and I'm sorry. I love you._

That was the closest Dean had ever come to cheating. 

Seth was _not_ easy to love but Dean was fine with that. For fuck's sake, he was the most difficult person that he knew. 

Dean gets back to the room with enough time to brush his teeth and slip into the well-worn King Slayer shirt.

Dean claims he wears it because it's convenient. That's only _partially_ true.

Dean wears the shirt to sleep in because it smells like Seth and everything that is him. 

It helps to keep them close when they can't be together.

"Hey." Dean catches the phone on the third ring. "Sorry, was in the bathroom." 

"No need to apologize. I just figured you were busy. How is it?" That familiar chuckle is creeping up in Seth's voice.

"Well, I miss you- does that count?" 

"I miss you too. I'll be back before you know it." 

"I certainly hope so. It's weird doing this without you." 

"I'm going to let you get some sleep." Seth sighs, stifling a yawn. "Love you, Dean."

"Love you too." 

"Night." Seth hangs up. 

Dean yawns as he pulls the bed covers back. He crawls in, making sure to stop and inhale the sandalwood cologne that penetrated the shirt.

It was _almost_ as good as having Seth right there.


End file.
